You Know I Cannot Resist, Love Me To Death
by Just LeakyCauldron
Summary: Der Kampf gegen Dämonen, der sich Liebe nennt und den man sowieso nicht gewinnen kann. Slash: DH
1. Tiefe Reue

Soo, bevor ich nun drei Tage wegfahre, gebe ich noch schnell was Leckeres. Oder sagen wir, den Anfang von etwas, das mal wieder einen besonderen Touch hat. Genau beschreiben kann ich es nicht. Aber ich denke, ihr werdet von allein dahinter kommen. *smile* Und natürlich hoffe ich, dass es euch gefällt. Meine dramatische Ader kommt wieder durch. *sigh* 

Ich muss immer dran denken, wie meine Beta Honey (Danke, Süße! *extra knuddel*) zu mir meinte, sie würde wissen, dass ich es hasse, wenn sie meine Geschichten liebt, aber sie könnte nicht anders... Muss da ja was berichtigen: Ich finde es toll, wenn jemand meine Story liebt, allerdings frage ich mich immer, wieso ihr alle meine Stories so toll findet? Es ist mir ein Rätsel... Was natürlich nicht heißt, dass ich euch dafür nicht noch mit Tausenden von Keks- und Gummibärchentüten überhäufen werde... *streu*

Na denn, viel Vergnügen und bitte lasst mich staunen, wenn ich wieder zurück bin, wie viele Rewus ihr mir geschrieben habt. Ihr seid doch eh die besten und liebsten Leser der Welt. *knuddel*s (Und das mein ich ernst!)

LeakyC

~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~

You Know I Cannot Resist - Love Me To Death

Part 1/5

_Disclaimer_: Alles JKRs und meins. Hihi.

_Pairing_: Draco/Harry

Slash, Lime, später Lemon

Kapitel 1: Tiefe Reue

Was ist das hier? Ein schlechter Film? Wer hat das Drehbuch dazu geschrieben? Es gefällt mir nicht, nein, und ich will auch nicht einer der Hauptdarsteller sein. Brecht den Dreh ab, los!

Ich liege in einem dieser _gemütlichen_ Betten auf der Krankenstation. Draußen gewittert es heftig, der Regen klatscht an die Fenster und der Wind heult ums Haus. Ich habe das Gefühl, er zieht auch durch die Ritzen in den Mauern, die Kerze auf meinem Nachtisch flackert unruhig und außerdem ist mir kalt.

Doch ich glaube nicht, dass die Kälte in mir, der äußeren entspricht. Ich fühle mich einsam. Dabei müsste ich es gar nicht. Zwei Betten von mir entfernt liegt Harry und wartet sicher nur darauf, dass ich zu ihm komme.

Er schreit schon fast nach mir. Seit einige Minuten wälzt er sich ständig umher, manchmal ruft er etwas. Er träumt. Ich glaube, es ist ein Alptraum. Das quält mich. Aber ich kann nicht aufstehen. Dann gebe ich es doch zu. Ich würde mir selbst eingestehen, ihn zu lieben, zu vermissen. Das fürchte ich zu sehr.

Es blitzt und der Raum ist für einen Augenblick taghell.

Harry stöhnt auf, keucht. Bitte, hör auf!

Ich verstecke mich unter meiner Decke. Wo ist die Pomfrey, wenn man sie braucht? Und warum liege ich mit ihm hier? Musste ich ausgerechnet heute beim Quidditch den Klatscher abkriegen? Ich mache Vinc keinen Vorwurf, bei dem Nebel hätte uns Roger einfach nicht auf den Platz schicken dürfen. Aber was tut man nicht alles für den Hauspokal? Ja, na sicher will ich ihn. Doch muss ich dafür das hier überleben? 

Harry, bitte! Ich ertrag das nicht mehr. Mein ganzer Körper schreit nach ihm, mein Herz, meine Seele. Nur mein Verstand, das letzte Bisschen Slytherin in mir sagt nein. Und es ist noch stark genug, denn ich liege noch immer hier, in diesem Bett.

Ich bin ein verdammter Versager. Ich hab ihm weh getan, für nichts. Weil ich Angst hatte, habe ich ihn weg geschubst, statt ihn festzuhalten.

Gott, warum hilft mir keiner? Ich kann spüren, was er träumt. Man tut ihm weh. Ich habe ihn verletzt und nun... Nein, vergiss es, Draco, du hast ihm nicht genug weh getan, dass er davon träumen würde. Das ist Harry, nicht irgendein Sensibelchen. Er hat dich in den Arm genommen, als es dir beschissen ging und alle fort waren. Ja, er hat mir geholfen, nicht ich ihm. Und obendrein habe ich ihn aus Dank abgewiesen. Auf eine widerliche Art. Die Slytherin-Art halt, meine Art. Gott, wie ich mich dafür hasse. Ich will es mir nicht vergeben. Das hat er nicht verdient. Er liebt mich doch...

Ich halte das nicht mehr aus. Als erneut ein Blitz das Zimmer erhellt, schlage ich die Decke weg und verlasse mein Bett. Auf Zehenspitzen schleiche ich zu Harry hinüber.

Ich kann ihn nicht mal richtig erkennen, so dunkel ist es im Krankenflügel und seine Kerze ist auch aus.

Ein Donnergrollen lässt mich zusammenfahren. Unglaublich, wie verweichlicht ich geworden bin!

Schnell husche ich zu meinem Bett zurück und hole meine Kerze. Sie spendet mir wenigstens so viel Licht, dass ich Harrys Gesicht erkennen kann. Er ist aschfahl. Richtig erschreckend.

Ich stelle die Kerze auf den Nachttisch und strecke meine Hand nach seiner Wange aus. Als ich seine Haut berühre, zuckt er kurz zusammen, entspannt sich aber gleich darauf wieder.

Wie warm er sich anfühlt. Ich vermisse es so. Das ist meine Wärme, sie gehört mir. Ich will sie zurück. Verdammt!

Eine Ewigkeit stehe ich neben Harrys Bett und sehe auf ihn hinab. Er träumt noch immer. Was verfolgt ihn da bloß? Erneut berühre ich sein Gesicht. Nach einem kurzen Moment schmiegt er sich an meine Hand. „Hilf mir.", flüsterte er ganz deutlich.

Noch nie in meinem Leben war mir so kalt. Ich spüre, wie mir die Tränen kommen. Weiß er überhaupt, wer hier an seinem Bett steht? Harry, ich bin's. Der Kerl, der dich verlassen hat. Der dich verletzt, gedemütigt hat. Der alles bereut, aber trotzdem keine Gnade verdient hat.

Plötzlich krallt sich seine Hand um mein Handgelenk. Ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe. Am liebsten möchte ich schreien. 

Wenn ich ihn wecke, wird er mich mit dem gleiche Blick ansehen, wie in den letzten Wochen auch. Demut, Stolz, Unverständnis. Er kann mich nicht verstehen, ich hab ja noch nicht mal versucht, es ihm zu erklären. Verdammt soll ich sein! Verdammt für Dummheit, Kälte, für mein Sein!

Stirb endlich, stirb! Elendes Ungeheuer, lass mich gehen! Ich werde dich besiegen, ich habe es schon einmal fast geschafft. Schwäche, Angst trieb mich zurück. Riss mich aus seinen Armen. Ich werde zurückkehren.

Langsam hebe ich Harrys Decke an und krieche darunter. Als ob er weiß, was vor sich geht, rutscht Harry ein Stück fort, macht mir Platz. Ich lege mich sofort ganz dicht an ihn, schlinge meinen Arm um seinen Bauch und lege meinen Kopf auf seine Brust.

Seine Wärme durchströmt mich augenblicklich, ich höre sein Herz ruhig schlagen. Überhaupt scheint er ganz ruhig geworden zu sein. Hat er den Traum endlich überstanden? Harry, ich bin jetzt da, ich passe auf.

Erst einmal in meinem Leben habe ich empfunden, was ich jetzt fühle. Geborgenheit. Nichts kann mir hier passieren. Ich bin bei ihm und er bei mir. 

„Ich brauche dich, Harry.", wispere ich gegen die stürmische Nacht, die mich nun nicht mehr erreichen kann.

„Ich dich auch, Draco.", höre ich plötzlich seine Stimme.

Ich sehe nicht auf, suche nur seine Hand, nehme sie fest in meine beiden. Er legt mir seinen Arm um die Schulter.

„Tief in ihnen vereint – der Welten Untergang.", flüstere ich noch, dann schlafe ich ein.

~ ~ * ~ ~

It's the only thing that's  true

She loves every single Rewu

:o)


	2. Ewiger Kampf

Es hat sich bewiesen. Es gibt noch Menschen, die sich mein Gefasel hier oben durchlesen. **Danke** an die! *knuddel*

Des weiteren bin ich mal wieder überzeugt, dass man euch einfach lieben muss. Wenn man schon eine **Stammleserschaft** hat, muss man ja stolz sein. Und warum hab ich die? Weil ich Süßigkeiten verteile? Weil ich ein guter Mensch bin? Weil ich Harry/Draco-süchtig bin? *grübel* Na ja, is egal, ich kann mit allem leben. *g* **Hauptsache, ihr seid glücklich und rewut mir.** *smile*

*Schale mit Gummibärchen und Keksen auf den Tisch stell* Setz euch. Macht's euch gemütlich, es geht los.

This time **Thanks** are going to

- _Tarivi_: für das Megarewu und deine ausführliche Erläuterung zu meiner Frage. Ästhetik? Ich? *freu* Zugegeben, das hör ich nicht zum ersten Mal. Kann's aber trotzdem kaum glauben. Da bin ich dir wohl ne Kleinigkeit schuldig, hm? *zwinker* Ach ja, und dass du mich magst... Find ich nett. *knuddel*

- _Alagar_: Ich hoffe, du hast die Wartezeit heil überstanden? Diesmal sehen wir uns Harrys Innenleben an. *nick* 

- _Lyonessheart_: Und, hast du alle meine Stories durch? *zwinker* Mal ehrlich, du bist die erste, die meinte, ich solle eine Geschichte beenden, bevor sie losgeht. Die anderen schreien hysterisch nach Fortsetzungen... Weiß ja nicht, ob ich das jetzt als Kompliment auffassen soll... Nee, schon klar, hier geht's um Perfektion. Nya, dann hoff ich mal, dass dir der Rest auch gefällt. *smile*

- _Maia May_: Wow, Gänsehaut? *freu* Schön. *smile* Schade, dass du das Chappi hier erst nach Frankreich lesen kannst. Nya, hast was, auf das du dich freuen kannst, hm? Vorausgesetzt, dein PC rappelt sich noch mal auf. *sigh*

- _Soror Lucis_: Na, dass du mir mal reuwst! *freu* *jubel* Und dann findest du die Story auch noch gut. *noch mehr freu* *stürmisch umarm* (Ich will dein Lemon! *auf die Barrikaden geh*)

- _Ainaredien_: Magst wohl keine Kekse, was? Na, dann nimm halt Gummibärchen oder Bonbons. *nach oben deut*

- Snuggles2: Hey, bin ich noch immer rot im Gesicht? Ich mein, nach _dem_ Lob!? *staun* Ich kann unmöglich so gut sein. Aber okay, lassen wir das, ich will mein Licht nicht unter den Scheffel stellen. *lach* Übrigens gibt es a) die Vergangenheit, b) die Zukunft und c) auch den Perspektivenwechsel. Du darfst dich freuen. *smile*

- _Blue_: Wie immer zur Stelle. Find ich cool. Danke fön.

- _Easy_: Wer sterben soll, klär ich gleich noch weiter unten. *smile* Aber „grenzenlos genial" muss ich mir merken! Darf ich das zitieren? ;o)

- _moonshine88_: Findest du das nicht ein wenig fies? „..., da brauch ich jetzt glatt ein tempo (könnt aber auch an der alergie liegen...)..." *kopfschüttel* *g*

- _mrsgaladiel_: Schnulzig-romantisch? Na nett! Nee, schon okay, ich weiß ja, dass manches echt überzogen ist. Aber wie hast du so schön gesagt? „Das lieben wir ja alle so." Wer sterben soll? s.u.

- _Megchen_: Meinst du wirklich, dass Harry Draco verziehen hat? Nya, lass dich überraschen. *smile*

- last but not least: _Honey_, meine Beta. *feste knuddel*

So, um noch mal auf den Tod zu sprechen zu kommen. Das war manchen ja nicht ganz klar... Tja, Draco spinnt halt. Nein, Scherz. Der Knuffel kämpft. Aaalsoo...

_Er kann mich nicht verstehen, ich hab ja noch nicht mal versucht, es ihm zu erklären. Verdammt soll ich sein! Verdammt für Dummheit, Kälte, für mein Sein!_

**_Stirb endlich, stirb! Elendes Ungeheuer, lass mich gehen!_**_ Ich werde dich besiegen, ich habe es schon einmal fast geschafft. Schwäche, Angst trieb mich zurück. Riss mich aus seinen Armen. Ich werde zurückkehren._

Das ist die Szene. Draco kämpft gegen sein Sein. Gegen seine Barrikade, die man mal so schön vor seine Gefühle gelegt hat. Er liebt Harry, hat's aber anders gelernt... Hm, ich möchte das hier nicht tot diskutieren, immerhin soll sich da jeder selbst was drunter vorstellen können. *smile*

So, genug für heute. Nehmt euch noch ne Hand voll Süßes und dann lest schön.

Bis die Tage... eure euch alle schrecklich liebende LeakyC

.

~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~

.

You Know I Cannot Resist - Love Me To Death

Part 2/5

_Disclaimer_: Alles JKRs und meins. Hihi.

_Pairing_: Draco/Harry

Slash, Lime, später Lemon

.

Kapitel 2: Ewiger Kampf 

Als ich aufwache, liegt er noch immer neben mir. Unschuldig, verängstigt und geborgen. Von mir. Ausgerechnet mir. Und nur, weil ich ihn schrecklich liebe. Ich will es nicht, aber ich tue es und das wird mir eines Tages das Genick brechen.

Kein Mensch hat es jemals geschafft, mir so nah und gleichzeitig so fern zu sein. Es ist einfach unberechenbar. Er ist es, ich bin es, unsere Liebe ist es. Es war von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt. Wir hätten uns  gar nicht drauf einlassen sollen.

Draco war stark genug, nein zu sagen. Ich hätte es nie gekonnt. Ich wäre lieber gestorben, als ihn zu verlassen. Am liebsten möchte ich es jetzt noch. Jeden Tag sehe ich ihn und jeden Tag spüre ich das Verlangen, den Verlust, diese unerträgliche Sehnsucht.

Ich kenne ihn, von innen wie von außen, ich bin der einzige Mensch, der alles von ihm weiß. Er hat es mir in drei Nächten gezeigt und erzählt.

Eigentlich wollte ich ihm nur helfen, als er da saß, fertig mit sich und der Welt. Es war Zufall, oder wahrscheinlich eher Schicksal, dass ich in dieser Nacht noch mal unterwegs war.

Ein Häufchen Elend war er, saß in einem verlassenen Klassenraum und heulte. Draco Malfoy weinte. Als ich das sah, bekam meine Welt eine neue Ordnung. Mein verdammtes Mitgefühl schaltete sich auf der Stelle ein, ließ mich zu ihm rennen und mich ihm aufopfern. Tja, in dieser Nacht hat alles angefangen. Eine sanfte Umarmung, ein Schluchzer, ein nasses Hemd und eine Nacht lang Reden über die Vergangenheit. Das sind Momente im Leben, die vergisst man nie, egal, was danach auch passiert.

Draco ist so wunderschön, wenn er schläft. Ich könnte ihm Stunden dabei zusehen, doch der Drang, ihn zu berühren, ihn sanft zu wecken und seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten, ist einfach zu stark.

Das ist mein Problem, oder? Ich habe keine Disziplin. Ich gebe einem Drang nach und verliere mich dann irgendwo. Draco könnte das nie passieren. Slytherins sind zu stark dafür.

Früher dachte ich immer, Slytherins könnten auch nicht lieben. Ich habe Draco immer angesehen und mich gefragt, wie er dann lebt. Jetzt weiß ich es. Er liebt, verdrängt es aber und lebt für diesen Verlust. Anders kann ich mir nicht erklären, warum er nun noch so friedlich neben mir liegt. 

Dass Draco mich nicht liebt, habe ich nie geglaubt. Ich sehe es ihm viel zu sehr an. Warum er mich verlassen hat, werde ich nie verstehen, aber wenigstens habe ich diese Sicherheit. Es beruhigt mich, auch wenn ich mich vergessen möchte. Ich verstehe ihn nicht, ertrage seine Kälte nicht, die Ignoranz, die er mir gegenüber aufbaut. Ich weiß, dass er mich will, wie ich ihn, doch er ist dieser verdammte Slytherin, dieser verfluchte Malfoy-Nachkomme, der mit Liebe nichts am Hut haben will.

Warum aber ist dann all das passiert, was geschehen ist? All diese Stunden, diese Gefühle. Liebe, Hass, Trauer, Verlangen und Sehnsucht, Hingabe und Abscheu. Wie konnten wir uns den einen Tag noch lieben und den Tag darauf nicht mal mehr ansehen?

Nun ist schon einige Zeit seitdem vergangen und wir sind uns stetig näher gekommen. Ich habe immer gewusst, dass ich ohne Draco nicht leben kann, doch er schien das anders zu sehen. Hat er es nun eingesehen? Warum liegt er neben mir?

Ich habe heute Nacht wieder einen Alptraum gehabt. Die bekomme ich in letzter Zeit öfter. Wahrscheinlich habe ich Verlustängste, muss mal in unseren Traumbüchern nachschlagen.

Es ist grausam zu träumen, dass man in den Ferien nach Hause kommt und mit eigenen Augen ansehen muss, wie das Haus, in dem man seinen Jugend verbracht hat und in dem sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt die Eltern befinden, einstürzt. Ich höre sie schreien, doch dann übertönt ein Donnergrollen alles und ich bin allein. Es ist alles schwarz um mich herum und ich taste mich durch die Gegend. Der Traum endete immer an der gleichen Stelle. Ich falle in ein Loch und dann wache ich auf.

Heute Nacht was das anders. Irgendetwas hat das Donnern des einstürzenden Hauses und die Schreie abgedämpft. Dann wurde zwar wieder alles schwarz, aber ich fühlte Nähe und bat um Hilfe. Langsam tastete ich mich wieder vorwärts, spürte noch immer diese Präsenz. Ich bin in kein Loch gefallen, plötzlich ging einfach eine Tür auf und ich konnte hinaus. Da bin ich dann aufgewacht.

Draco lag mit dem Kopf auf meiner Brust und ich war nicht mal erschrocken darüber. Dass ich ihn spüre, wenn er bei mir ist, verstärkt meine Entschlossenheit, ihn bis ans Ende aller Tage zu lieben, nur noch mehr. 

Ich habe mich in diesem Moment auch nicht gefragt, was er in meinem Bett tut, habe ihn nur gespürt und gewusst, dass er genauso froh war, bei mir zu sein, wie ich bei ihm.

Draußen hat es heftig gewittert, aber ich hab das gar nicht so richtig wahrgenommen. Wenn Draco bei mir ist, gibt es nichts Anderes. Nur ihn und mich. 

Wir haben wohl auch genug mit uns selbst zu tun. Ich kämpfe für die Liebe, er dagegen und uns dabei noch zu vereinen, fordert unsere ganze Kraft. Es ist ein einziger Kampf. Einer von uns beiden gewinnt immer, ob es der Richtige ist, sei dahingestellt. 

Den großen Kampf hat Draco bisher gewonnen. Wir sind getrennt. Doch ich glaube nicht, dass er die Barrikade noch lange aufrecht erhalten kann. Dem stärksten Menschen gehen irgendwann die Kräfte aus. Ich werde durchbrechen und mir holen, was mir zusteht. Sein Herz. Es gehört mir. Er hat es mir versprochen.

Sanft streiche ich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und flüstere: „Draco, aufwachen."

Er reagiert sofort, bewegt sich leicht, blinzelt gegen die Morgensonne, die durch die hohen Fenster in den Saal hinein fällt.

Dann hebt er leicht den Kopf, lächelt mich an.

„Eine Blockade zu durchbrechen, um aller Frieden zu erhalten.", erkläre ich noch, dann verlasse ich das Bett.

.

~ ~ * ~ ~

.

It's the only thing that's  true

She loves every single Rewu

:o)

Keiner hat was zu meiner Dichtkunst gesagt… Schlecht, oder? *lach*


	3. Starke Gefühle

Wow, „nur" **6 Rewus**. Das ist für ein verwöhntes Ding wie mich nun mal ganz schön ernüchternd. Aber okay, ich verzeihe euch. *smile* Immerhin kann ich die, die mir fleißig rewun nicht bestrafen. *knuddel* Und von so eins, zwei Leuts weiß ich, dass sie es noch machen, weil sie gerade keine Zeit haben, da sie z.B. in Frankreich rumkrebsen. *winkt mal zu Maia & moon rüber*

Na gut. **Danke** diesmal an:

- _Lyonessheart_: Find ich echt cool, dass du meine anderen Stories auch gelesen hast. Bekomm ich irgendwann ne Rewu für irgendeine? Dann werde ich _Experiment_ auch weiterschreiben. *fg* Nee, Scherz. Ich bin dran, aber so richtig ist's noch nix... Schwere Aufgabe, weiß nicht, ob ich das erfüllen kann.

- _kokosnuss_: Hallo Süße. *wink* Das find ich ja lieb von dir, dass du dir mal wieder Zeit für meine Stories nimmst. *knuddel* Aber bitte ... nicht heulen. *tätschel*

- _mrsgaladiel_: Na endlich hat wer was zu meiner Dichtkunst gesagt. *verbeug*

- _Honey_, meine Beta. *noch mehr knuddel*

- _Snuggles2_: Sorry, du, ich hasse es über ein Chap „Dracos P.o.V." oder so zu schreiben, weil ich versuche, es auch so sichtlich zu machen. Aber für ein orientierungsfaules und verwöhntes Kind wie dich verrat ich dir die Perspektive schon jetzt (*zwinker*): Harry spricht. Okay? *smile*

- _Blue_: Heute gibt's ein klein wenig weniger Gefühle, mehr Handlung, denk ich. Lass dich überraschen. *smile*

Übrigens erfahren wir heute, warum die beiden so reden, wie sie reden, also was in der **Vergangenheit** war. Viel Spaß.

hel, LeakyC

.

~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~

.

You Know I Cannot Resist - Love Me To Death

Part 3/5

_Disclaimer_: Alles JKRs und meins. Hihi.

_Pairing_: Draco/Harry

Slash, Lime, heute angedeuteter Lemon

.

Kapitel 3: Starke Gefühle 

Ich war gerade auf dem Weg in die Bücherei, hatte einen ganzen Arm voll Bücher dabei, weil ich es Hermine abgenommen hatte, ihre zurück zu bringen. Die Arme fühlte sich an diesem Tag nicht gut, kämpfte schon seit über einer Woche mit einer Erkältung, doch sie weigerte sich strickt, zu Madam Pomfrey zu gehen, weil diese ihr Bettruhe verordnen würde und sie noch so viel erledigen musste. Tja, so ist halt Hermine...

Ich war im dritten Stock, als mir Crabbe und Goyle entgegenkamen. Im ersten Moment wunderte ich mich nur, warum Draco nicht bei ihnen war. Denn er, der sich immer über mich und meine Freunde lustig gemacht hatte, da wir ja nur im Dreierpack auftraten, war eigentlich auch nie ohne seine beiden Leibwächter aufzufinden. Mal abgesehen von den Nächten neulich...

Nun dachte ich, mir bliebe ein blöder Spruch erspart und ich könnte meinen Tag friedlich fortführen, doch da hatte ich mich getäuscht. Die zwei bulligen Jungen kamen direkt auf mich zu und eh ich mich versah, hatten sie mich jeder an einem Arm gepackt und zerrten mich rückwärts in einen Raum, der drei Türen weiter liegt. Meine Bücher verlor ich, weil sie meine Arme nach hinten zogen.

Im Raum angekommen, fragte ich mich, was ich in dieser eingestaubten Kammer sollte, denn es war keiner der üblichen Klassenräume. Und irgendetwas sagte mir auch, dass Draco nun nicht weit sein konnte, denn allein fanden Crabbe und Goyle keinen Gefallen an mir.

„Sehr gut.", hörte ich auch gleich die Stimme des Slytherins. „Dann kann der Spaß ja beginnen."

Spaß? Mit fragendem Blick wandte ich mich um.

„Hallo Potter.", grüßte der Blonde mich von einem Tisch, auf dem er saß, aus, locker die Beine baumelnd.

„Malfoy, ich hab zu tun, können wir das nicht verschieben?", fragte ich leicht genervt. Ich hatte wirklich keine Lust, mich über ihn zu ärgern und, wenn uns jemand erwischte, auch noch zusätzliche Aufgaben aufgebrummt zu bekommen. Von den drei Nächten vor einer Weile schien der Gute nichts mehr zu wissen. Oder er hatte nur so getan, während er seitdem wieder versuchte, mich zu piesacken.

Elegant glitt Draco vom Tisch und kam dann auf mich zu. „Jungs, ihr könnt gehen. Passt mal auf, dass hier keiner reinplatzt, ja?", sagte er zu seinen Freunden.

„Klar.", antwortete Crabbe und folgte Goyle aus dem Raum.

„Ach ja, und steht nicht vor der Tür rum, das fällt auf.", meinte Draco noch.

„Wenn ihr nichts zu tun habt, könnt ihr meine Bücher auch wieder einsammeln.", rief ich ihnen noch nach, dann fiel die Tür zu.

Wir waren allein. Nur zu welchem Zweck? Draco hatte sich noch nie mit mir allein anlegen wollen. Nur immer unter Beisein von Zeugen und selbst das waren immer nur leere Drohung gewesen. Oder war das hier etwas Anderes?

Wenn ich ehrlich war, gefiel mir sein Blick nicht. Ganz und gar nicht. Dass er nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hatte, konnte ich mir schon allein denken, aber was genau er bedeuten sollte, wollte ich eigentlich gar nicht wissen.

„Lust auf ein Spiel?", fragte er mich nun wie beiläufig.

Ich sah ihn irritiert an. „Nein, nicht wirklich.", entgegnete ich dann. Spielen? Inwiefern? Nein, gar nicht. Ganz und gar nicht. Nicht mit ihm.

„Kennst du _Wahrheit oder Pflicht_?", wollte er nun wissen. „Das einzig gescheite Spiel, was Muggel jemals erfunden haben."

Meine Augen verengten sich automatisch, wenn ich misstrauisch wurde. „Malfoy!", sagte ich drohend. Unser Verhältnis schien wie eh und je zu sein.

„Wie schön, dann muss ich dir die Regeln wenigstens nicht mehr erklären." Draco ging zu seinem Tisch zurück. „Setz dich doch, oder findest du Stehen so gemütlich?"

Wie ich ihn hasste! Ich konnte es gar nicht sagen. War das nun der Dank? Allerdings weiß ich auch nicht, warum ich blieb, anstatt einfach zu türmen. Wenn man's genau nahm, war mir der Slytherin in keiner Weise überlegen, ich wäre früher oder später da weg gekommen. Seine Leibwächter hatte Draco ohnehin weggeschickt... (Was sie wohl gerade mit meinen Büchern anstellten?)

Ich blieb also wie angewurzelt stehen, während er es sich auf seinem Tisch gemütlich machte und mich wartend beobachtete. Zugegeben, sein Blick hat mich ziemlich nervös gemacht und ich versank so in Gedanken, dass ich tierisch zusammenzuckte, als er plötzlich ein „Komm endlich her, du Feigling!" zischte.

Okay, so ging ich hinüber und stand dann vor ihm.

„Wahrheit oder Pflicht?", sagte er sogleich und sah mich herausfordernd an.

Ich presste meine Lippen zusammen, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er nichts aus mir rauskriegen würde, egal, was er wissen wollte. Ich kann nämlich nicht lügen, also schied diese Möglichkeit gleich aus.

Wollte er nun auch all das von mir hören, was er mir erzählt hatte? Logisch erschien es mir, denn in seinem Kopf musste es nun so aussehen, als hätte ich ihn in der Hand. „Du hast mir das alles freiwillig erzählt.", meinte ich zu meiner Verteidigung.

„Wahrheit oder Pflicht?", wiederholte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Ich blickte ihn nicht an, versuchte zu ignorieren, dass er mittlerweile vor Wut kochte. Das machte mir ja sonst auch keine Angst. Wenn da nur diese Spannung nicht gewesen wäre...

Plötzlich packte er mich am Kragen und zerrte mich zu sich. „Sieh mich an!", herrschte er mich an.

Ich wand den Kopf und unsere Augen trafen sich. Dracos leuchteten unheimlich.

„Antworte! Wahrheit ... oder Pflicht?"

„Wahrheit.", presste ich nach kurzem Schweigen heraus.

„Geht doch." Seine Stimme nahm einen ganz weichen Ton an und er strich mir über die Wange. „Also... Sag mal, findest du mich attraktiv?"

„Was?" Ich muss ihn echt erschrocken angestarrt haben, denn meine Überraschung konnte ich in diesem Moment nicht verbergen.

„Ich will wissen, ob du mich attraktiv, anziehend findest. Ob du mich ... ach nein, das kommt in der nächsten Frage." Er lächelte tückisch.

In meinem Kopf drehte sich alles, weil ich zwanghaft versuchte, mir eine gute Ausrede einfallen zu lassen. Natürlich fand ich ihn attraktiv, Draco war ein gutaussehender Junge. In seinem Haus lag er weit vorn, wenn ich es hätte beurteilen müssen. Aber fand ich ihn auch anziehend? Ich achtete einen Moment auf seine Finger, die noch immer - warum auch immer - mein Kinn umschmeichelten und sein ganzes Auftreten an diesem Tag. Zu meinem Erschrecken musste ich feststellen, dass er sogar sehr anziehend wirkte, wenn man ihn näher betrachtete. Im nächsten Moment schoss mir das Blut in die Wangen und Draco, der mich ziemlich genau beobachtet haben musste, lächelte zufrieden. 

„Gut, danke, reicht schon. Nächste Frage: Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

„Wahrheit.", flüsterte ich heißer, nachdem ich den ersten Schock hinuntergeschluckt hatte.

War mir diese Attraktivität bei unseren heimlichen Treffen neulich nicht aufgefallen? Plötzlich schienen sie mir sehr weit weg...

„Okay..." Er blickte mit überlegender Miene an mir vorbei. „Ah, jaah. Frage: Wenn du mich oder eine der Partils verführen dürftest, wen würdest du wählen?"

Bitte? Ich war echt im falschen Film! Was um Gottes Willen hatte ich denn getan? Und was um alles in der Welt war mit Draco los?

Seine Hand befand sich zu meiner Beunruhigung inzwischen an meinem Ohr.

„Was soll das?", wollte ich wissen.

„Lass dich überraschen.", flötete er sogleich und lächelte gemein.

Dracos Zähne sind strahlend weiß. Das war mir noch nie aufgefallen...

Wenn ich die Wahl hätte... Wenn er sich anders benehmen würde... Ich mag die Partils, sie sind aber nicht attraktiv genug für mich. Ich begann nervös auf meiner Unterlippe zu kauen. Das konnte ich nicht sagen, nein, niemals!

„Na, nicht.", sagte Draco und berührte mit seinem Zeigefinger meine Lippe. „Davon gehen sie doch kaputt."

Nun waren beide seiner Hände in meinem Gesicht und obendrein gefiel mir seine Mimik gar nicht mehr. Er wirkte so ... verträumt.

„Was ist nun? Krieg ich keine Antwort?"

Ich seufzte. „Dich.", sagte ich so leise wie möglich, doch Draco hatte es gehört und seine Augen strahlten nun fast. Was war um Himmels Willen mit dem Jungen los?

„Ich danke dir.", entgegnete er und stupste mich an die Nase.

Erst da kam mir der Gedanke, mich von ihm loszumachen. Ich verstand nicht, warum ich überhaupt seit Minuten in dieser Pose mit ihm stand. Wenn das jemand sah!

„Bereit für die nächste?", fragte Draco mich nun.

Ich schloss nur verzweifelt die Augen. Wann würde das endlich ein Ende haben?

„Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

Langsam stieg auch Wut in mir auf. Ich schwor mir, wenn er mich noch einmal fragte, dann würde ich... Ja, was denn? Im nächsten Moment ärgerte ich mich zu Tode. Ich hätte schon längst gehen, dieses blöde Spiel gar nicht erst beginnen sollen. Oder zumindest eine Frage stellen.. Ich war doch nicht sein Spielzeug!?

„Wahrheit.", antwortete ich trotzdem recht schnell.

Da seufzte der Junge vor mir. „Nimm doch mal was Anderes, das wird ja langweilig."

„Nein.", erklärte ich sofort.

„Potter, provozier mich nicht.", drohte er.

„Sonst was, he?", fragte ich böse und funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Wahrheit o-"

Ich riss mich auf der Stelle los. „Lass mich in Ruhe, verdammt noch mal!", brüllte ich ihn an.

Er kam mir sofort nach, als ich zur Tür lief. Noch bevor ich sie öffnen konnte, stand er davor. „Sag es."

„Was?", zischte ich.

„_Pflicht_.", entgegnete er.

Als ich schwieg, wiederholte er: „Sag es. Bitte."

Mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete ich den Slytherin, der vor mir stand, an die Tür gepresst, und mich einfach nicht gehen lassen wollte, ohne dass ich dieses blöde Wort gesagt hatte?!

„Pflicht.", donnerte ich ihm entgegen.

Da stürzte er sofort auf mich zu, umklammerte mich und flüsterte heißer in mein Ohr: „Verführ mich."

Mir wurde heiß und kalt zugleich. Ich konnte mich keinen Millimeter mehr bewegen. Draco presste sich nun an mich, wie zuvor an die Tür, atmete schnell in mein Ohr und wisperte meinen Namen.

Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Warum wollte er das? Warum hatte er diesen ganzen Aufwand betrieben? Er hatte doch drei Nächte Zeit gehabt. Und alles, damit ich mit ihm schlief? Zugegeben, von allein wäre ich da nie drauf gekommen. Es stand außer Frage.

Seine Hand wanderte unter meinen Umhang und er begann, mir über den Rücken zu streichen. Dann spürte ich seinen heißen Atem an meinem Hals, als er anfing, an meinem Ohr zu knabbern.

Sofort schloss ich die Augen. Das war ein gutes Gefühl. Zu gut, wenn ich es genau nahm. „Draco", wisperte ich, „das geht nicht."

„Doch", flüsterte er zurück, „das geht alles." Er sah mir in die Augen, sein Blick war wirklich zum Verlieben. Ich musste ihn einfach küssen.

Von dort an realisierte ich nicht mehr, was ich tat. Draco und ich verbrachten eine wunderschöne, lustvolle, kleine Ewigkeit in diesem Raum. Ich hab keine Ahnung, ob er oder ich es im Endeffekt mehr wollte, aber an Gefühlen hat bei uns beiden nicht gefehlt. Zwischendurch wollte ich sterben vor Glück und wenn ich mich an Dracos Blick erinnere, ging es ihm nicht anders.

Doch dann kamen die Minuten, nachdem wir miteinander geschlafen hatten. 

Ich lag neben ihm und streichelte noch immer seinen Bauch, als ich ihn fragte: „Warum eigentlich dieser Umweg?"

„Ich wollte es nicht öffentlich machen.", erklärte Draco sofort.

„Ja, aber wenn du es so sehr wolltest..."

„Das wollte ich, ja.", seufzte er. „Aber ich war nur neugierig."

Ich hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Wie?"

„Ich war neugierig, wie ich mit meiner neuen Leidenschaft für dich umgehen sollte.", antwortete er und sah mich ein wenig unsicher an.

„Und nun?", wollte ich wissen, denn ich ahnte schon, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Nichts.", meinte er. „Warten wir es ab und machen erst mal weiter wie bisher."

Im Nu stand ich. „Was?" In diesem Moment wollte ich ihn töten. Da war ich mir Minuten zuvor darüber klar geworden, dass ich mich wahrscheinlich in nur einer Stunde verliebt hatte, und da machte mir dieser Typ vor mir auf einmal klar, dass es wahrscheinlich nur ein einmaliges Geschehen gewesen war?! Dass ich entsetzt war, wäre glaub ich untertrieben. Ich hätte am liebsten geheult. Doch die Blöße gab ich mir nicht. Stattdessen nahm ich sofort meine Klamotten, zog sie an (wobei ich auch noch Dracos Hemd erwischte und es ihm, als ich merkte, dass es sein war, weil es einfach viel zu sehr nach ihm roch, an den Kopf schmiss) und verließ ohne ein Wort dem Raum.

Auf dem Weg in die Bücherei, in die ich ziellos rannte, traf ich auf Crabbe und Goyle, riss ihnen meine Bücher aus dem Armen und vergrub mich dann in der Bibliothek hinter einem Stapel, wo ich erst einmal heulte. Dass ich mich benutzt fühlte, war nicht alles. Er hatte es wirklich geschafft, mir innerhalb von nicht mal zweieinhalb Stunden das Herz zu brechen.

„You'll fight, but you'll lose.", flüsterte ich zu mir selbst und wusste nicht, ob ich damit mich selbst meinte, oder Draco den Kampf ansagte...

.

~ ~ * ~ ~

.

It's the only thing that's  true

She loves every single Rewu

:o)


	4. Verletzter Stolz

Okay, **8 Rewus**. Ihr werdet besser. Und auf die meisten meiner Leuts kann ich ja nun wirklich zählen. *wink*

Somit gibt's dann hier das vierte Chappi und dann mal schaun, nächste Woche, denke ich, kriegt ihr schon den fünften und letzten Teil. Und, was wird's? Mal wieder ein Sad oder doch ein Happy End? ^^ Bin grad so gut dabei. Ich mein, RISO ist auch schlecht ausgegangen... *eg* Aber gut, ich lass euch erst mal lesen und dann dürft ihr euch Gedanken machen. *smile*

The **Thx** goes to:

- _Megchen_: Da ich mich ansonsten so gut auf dich verlassen kann, ist es lediglich ärgerlich für dich gewesen, dass du das zweite Chap verpasst hast. Sag mal, hast du Author Alert nicht aktiviert? Das macht alles einfacher. ^^

- _Tarivi_: Hallo meine Süße! Ich du Untier? Nimm das zurück! *mit Zauberstab fuchtel* Nun hab ich mir mehr Zeit gelassen mit dem Rewun und es hat dir ja auch nicht gepasst, oder? Okay, ich weiß, ich kann es keinem und nie recht machen. *drop* Hab dich aber trotzdem lieb. *knuddel*

- _Lyonessheart_: Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hab die drei Nächte einfach übergangen. Fies, ich weiß. Aber ich brauchte eine Grundlage. Und nen Rückblick hatten wir ja nun im letzten Chap. :)

- _Kira_: Jupp, das dritte Kapitel war eindeutig ein Rückblick. Hatte ich oben auch gesagt (das letzte Mal). ^_^

- _mrsgaladiel_: Draco-Fan? ^__^

- _Honey_, meine Beta. *halbtot knuddel*

- _moonshine88_: Na, hör auf zu jammern, ihr habt France doch gut überstanden. *smile* Biste auch in einen der Zwillinge verliebt? ^^ Ach ja, und: ausdruckstarke Wörter. *kicher*

- _Soror Lucis_: Na dus... Tja, ich hab schon ne Menge Geduld. Aber nun, wo dein Prüfungsstress (wie war Psycho?) vorbei ist, kannste mir ja endlich mal was von deinem Lemon vorsetzen? Oder ein neues Pitelchen von RC? *bettel* Ach ja, und vielleicht trägst du mich nebenbei noch in deine Author Alerts ein. *smile*

- _Ellie172_: Weiter geht's. ^^

Heute gibt's wieder Dracos Ansichten der Dinge. Viel Vergnügen. *smile*

hel, LeakyC

.

~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~

.

You Know I Cannot Resist - Love Me To Death

Part 4/5

_Disclaimer_: Alles JKRs und meins. Hihi.

_Pairing_: Draco/Harry

Slash, Lime, heute angedeuteter Lemon

.

Kapitel 4: Verletzter Stolz 

Plötzlich liege ich allein im Bett. Harry geht zum Fenster und starrt hinaus, als ob es dort etwas unheimlich Interessantes zu sehen gibt.

Seufzend bleibe ich zurück und warte. Was auch immer ihm durch den Kopf geht, irgendwann wird er es zu Ende gedacht haben. 

Knuffig sieht er aus in seinem Schlafanzug. So richtig zum Liebhaben. 

Eine ganze Weile beobachte ich ihn. Entweder er bemerkt es nicht, oder es lässt ihn kalt. Das bin ich nicht gewöhnt von ihm. Selbstsicherheit hat er mir gegenüber bisher nur wenig gezeigt.

Irgendwann - es sind sicher erst Minuten vergangen, aber mir erscheint es wie Stunden - wird es mir zu blöd. Harry steht am Fenster und schweigt mich an. was soll das sein? Ein Vorwurf? Er kann doch sonst auch den Mund aufmachen!

„Hat es einen Sinn, dass du dort rumstehst?", frage ich ihn deshalb.

Er wendet mir den Kopf zu. „Das ist glaub ich Ansichtssache."

Gut, jetzt bin ich genauso schlau wie vorher. Sein Ton klang zwar nicht vorwurfsvoll, aber „Ansichtssache" bedeutet immer unterschiedliche Meinungen, Differenzen, und die habe ich doch gerade geglaubt, beseitigt zu haben.

„Willst mir ein schlechtes Gewissen machen?"

„Nein.", ist die simple Antwort und dann blickt er erneut hinaus in den Himmel.

„Würde es dir dann entscheidend was ausmachen, mit mir zu reden? Komm wieder her, bitte."

Tatsächlich kommt er zurück zum Bett, bleibt aber am Fußende stehen.

Ich beginne, mich genüsslich zu räkeln, doch es schient ihn nicht im Geringsten zu interessieren, dass ich gerne ein bisschen mit ihm kuscheln möchte.

„Hast du mir eben nicht zugehört?". Will er nur wissen.

„Doch", entgegnet ich, „jedes Wort, seitdem ich wach bin."

Harry schweigt bedeutend. Da verstehe ich plötzlich.

„Oh nein!", rufe ich. „So nicht, Harry Potter! Du kriegst mich nicht klein!"

„Ach Draco..." Was soll dieser gequälte Gesichtsausdruck?

Er dreht sich einfach von mir weg und geht zur Tür. Wo will er hin, im Schlafanzug? Leise öffnet er die große Flügeltür und schlüpft hindurch.

Seufzend schiebe ich die Decke von mir und kehre in mein kaltes Bett zurück. Dort sitze ich wartend und starre auf die Tür...

Dann geht sie wieder auf und Harry tritt mit gemeinsam mit Madam Pomfrey ein.

„Guten Morgen, Mr Malfoy.", grüßt mich die Krankenschwester sofort und eilt trippelnd auf mich zu.

„Morgen.", grüße ich bummelig zurück. Ich finde es eine Unverschämtheit, dass Harry unser Gespräch einfach so auf Eis legt. Für mich war es noch längst nicht beendet.

Madam Pomfrey fühlt an meiner Stirn und den Wangen, ob ich noch Fieber habe, und zieht aus irgendeinem medizinischen Grund meine Augenlider nach oben, während ich krampfhaft versuche, an ihr vorbei zu Harry zu schielen.

Offensichtlich irritiert sie das, denn auch sie wendet sich um. „Mr Potter, Sie können sich anziehen und gehen. Ich stelle sie heute noch für den Unterricht frei, aber ab morgen sind sie wieder anwesend.", sagt sie zu meinem - was auch immer - und blickt dann wieder mich an. „Sie bleiben aber noch hier. Ihr Fieber ist zwar fast weg, aber ansonsten sehen Sie mir noch zu krank aus."

„Na herzlichen Dank!", ist das Einzige, was mir in diesem Moment dazu einfällt. Jetzt kann sich Harry aus dem Staub machen, ohne dass ich ihn auch nur noch irgendwie aufhalten kann. Und schon gar nicht, wenn die Pomfrey nicht gleich die Mücke macht.

Schnaufend lehne ich mich zurück und beobachte Harry, wie er sich anzieht und seine Sachen zusammenpackt.

„Sie bekommen gleich Ihr Frühstück.", meint die Krankenschwester noch zu mir, dann geht sie endlich.

Sofort greife ich das Gespräch wieder auf: „Und du machst dich damit jetzt einfach aus dem Staub, ja?"

Harry, der sich gerade das Hemd zuknöpft, dreht sich zu mir um. Es ist so gemein! Letzte Nacht durfte ich dort noch liegen und nun will er einfach gehen?

„Wo liegt dein Problem, Draco?", will er ernsthaft von mir wissen.

„Bitte? Das Fragst gerade du?" Klinge ich ein wenig hysterisch?

Alles, was Harry dazu einfällt, ist, die Stirn zu runzeln und genervt zu fragen: „Was habe ich nun wieder verbrochen?"

Wütend schlage ich die Decke weg. „Potter, komm schon. Tu nicht so cool und abgedroschen!"

Erneut ein fragender Blick. Ich weiß ganz genau, dass er sich dümmer stellt, als er ist. Er weiß genau, was ich meine.

„Du willst mich, flüchtest dann aber aus meinem Bett, wo liegt denn da die Logik?", will ich von ihm wissen, um ihm ein wenig auf die Sprünge zu helfen.

„Wer hat dir denn den Mist erzählt?", fragte er prompt und viel zu trocken für meinen Geschmack. Es klingt zu ehrlich... Ich weiß, dass das nicht stimmt, Harry! Das stimmt nicht, nein, das tut es nicht!

„Du selbst.", erkläre ich. „Du hast seit diesem Tag kein Wort mehr mit mir geredet und schwer verletzt getan."

Harry zieht erneut nur die Augenbraun in die Höhe. „So, habe ich das? Na, wenn das so ist..."

Inzwischen hat er schon seinen Umhang übergeworfen und wendet sich nun zum Gehen.

„Hey, du wirst jetzt nicht einfach abhauen!", rufe ich.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck, mit dem er mich nun mustert, zeigt deutlich, dass er sich belästigt fühlt. Als nächstes rollt er mit den Augen, ich kann's fast schon sehen!

„Warum nicht?", fragt er jetzt. „Du weißt doch eh alles. Was gibt's da noch zu sagen?"

Was soll diese großkotzige Art? Potter, du bist nicht der Nabel der Welt! Meine Unterlippe zittert vor Wut.

Da dreht er sich erneut weg und verlässt den Saal, ohne dass ich noch etwas erwidere.

Verdammt! Ich habe ihn gehen lassen. Er hätte mir nicht so einfach davon kommen dürfen! Harry gehört mir! Und ich will ihn zurück! Ich weiß, dass er mich liebt. So was spürt man doch. Und ich habe das an diesem Tag gespürt, in dieser Stunde. Warum hat er denn sonst mit mir geschlafen?

Ich zerre die Decke wieder bis zum Kinn hinauf und lege meinen Kopf auf die angezogenen Beine. Das kann er nicht machen!

Doch, er kann es, denn plötzlich fällt mir die letzte Nacht wieder ein. Da habe ich noch alles bereut, was ich ihm angetan habe und nun bin *ich* wütend auf *ihn*, weil *er* *mich* verlässt. Dazu habe ich doch gar nicht das Recht! Ja, mag sein, dass er mir weh tut, aber habe ich denn besser gehandelt? Nein. Es ist seine Rache. Und die werde ich hinnehmen, so wie er es auch getan hat.

Es funktioniert halt nicht mit uns, wir sind zu verschieden. Oder aber auch zu gleich. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass ich Harry vermisse...

So große Sehnsucht, wie mich nun befällt, hatte ich noch nie in meinem Leben. Als Madam Pomfrey mir das Frühstück bringt, rühre ich es nicht an. Ich setze mich ans Fenster und starre hinaus. So wie Harry es eine Weile zuvor auch getan hat... Die ganze Zeit frage ich mich, was er beobachtet hat.

Wie's aussieht, werde ich wohl keine Lösung für dieses Problem finden. Harry nachzulaufen, hat ja keinen Sinn, wenn er mich nicht will.

„Draco dormiens numquam titillandus". Tja, Pech gehabt, würde ich sagen. Wir haben beide zu viele Regeln gebrochen...

.

~ ~ * ~ ~

.

It's the only thing that's  true

She loves every single Rewu

:o)


	5. Große Liebe

Der letzte Teil. Mal wieder. Himmel, das geht aber auch immer schnell... Ich hoffe, er gefällt euch. *smile* Ist nicht mehr ganz so ... – hm... – poetisch, wie Caro es genannt hat. ^^ Aber schaut selbst. Sad oder doch ein Happy End? Na, was glaubt ihr? Na was schreit es?

**11 Rewus**, damit kann ich leben. *freu* 

**Danke** @:

- _Dark Strike_: Das dritte Kapitel war ein Rückblick. Das hatte ich oben auch geschrieben. Hingucken. ;o)

- _Blue_: Bist nicht die Einzige, die das mit em Rückblick erst mal nicht kapiert hat. *smile*

- _Tarivi_: Hallo Schwesterchen. ^^ Dass du schon schlechte Laune bekommst, wenn du meine Stories nicht lesen kannst… *strahl* Irgendwie scheinen meine Stories für dich alle undurchsichtig zu sein. Liegt das an mir, bin ich so gut, oder liegt's an dir? ^__^

- _Snuggles2_: Kommt Harry echt anders rüber? *sigh* Nya, ich denk mal, er ist verletzt und so... Schwierig. Muss es wohl selbst noch mal lesen.

_- Maia May_: Gleich zwei Rewus. Bist hier und heute mein Liebling. *Keks reich* Find ich wirklich lieb von dir, dass du meinst, Arbeit müsste belohnt werden. Aber du hast ja recht. *knuddel* Übrigens hab ich von Sarah keinen Kommi bekommen und somit auch keine Antwort auf die Frage zu den Twins. Sie weiß schon warum. ;o)

- _Soror Lucis_: Mail bekommen? Vergiss ja nicht, mir deine Note in Psycho mitzuteilen. Was besprecht ihr da so? Platon? ^^° Und was macht die Kunst? Hab Sehnsucht nach RC!

- _mrsgaladiel_: Ich mag nicht jeden Draco… Aber Fan bin ich schon irgendwie. ^_^

- _Megchen_: Hab heute auch wieder gesehen, dass du ein neues Chap zustande bekommen hast. *gleich noch suchen geh* Übrigens müsste „Draco dormiens numquam titillandus" folgendes heißen: „Schlafende Drachen soll man nicht wecken." Warum auch immer das das Motto Hogwarts' ist?!

- _Lyonessheart_: Na, ich denk, die beiden werden sich schon noch zurückhalten können. *lach* Aber Draco ist halt einfach OOC. Denk ich... Schon aufgefallen, nicht? :)

- _Babsel_: Wir lieben D/H alle, sonst wären wir nicht hier. *zwinker*

Viel Spaß. *smile*

hel, LeakyC

.

~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~

.

You Know I Cannot Resist - Love Me To Death

Part 5/5

_Disclaimer_: Alles JKRs und meins. Hihi.

_Pairing_: Draco/Harry

Slash, Lime, heute angedeuteter Lemon

.

Kapitel 5: Große Liebe 

Drei Tage später liege ich noch immer auf der Krankenstation. Ich glaube, der Pomfrey ihre Fürsorge hat mich erst krank gemacht. Nein, das ist natürlich nicht wahr.

Nachdem mich Harry am Mittwoch einfach hier allein zurückgelassen hatte, beschloss ich, die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Es schien mir ohnehin nur eine kleine Liebelei zu sein und wenn er nicht damit klar kam, konnte selbst daraus auch nichts werden.

Tja, das dachte ich Mittwoch Morgen. Bis zum Abend hatte ich allerdings viel Zeit zum Nachdenken. Zwar versuchte ich, mich abzulenken, aber das hat nicht im Geringsten funktioniert. So hab ich abends dann wieder nichts gegessen, nachdem ich das Mittagessen auch schon zur Hälfte stehen gelassen hatte.

Ja, ich geb's jetzt zu, so hab ich mir das nicht vorgestellt. Ich hab nicht damit gerechnet, hier zu sitzen und vor mich hinzubrüten. Mich zu fragen, ob er nicht doch noch etwas für mich empfindet oder ob es irgendwie noch eine Rettung geben kann. Wer hat sich das denn ausgedacht, he? Ich hatte noch nie - nie in meinem Leben Liebeskummer und verdammt, dabei sollte es auch bleiben. Emotionen machen abhängig, ich hab's immer geahnt. Natürlich kann kein Mensch ohne leben, wollte ich ja auch gar nicht, ich liebe schließlich meine Eltern. Aber alles weitere...?

Ist schon komisch, dass nichts so läuft, wie es soll. Und dabei dachte ich, Zauberer hätte ihr Schicksal eher in der Hand als Muggel. Eine glatte Fehleinschätzung, wie es scheint. Sind wir also doch nichts Besseres?

Ich habe nun zwei Nächte kaum geschlafen, weil das Wetter einfach scheußlich ist. Ich fühle mich nachts so allein wie noch nie. Stundenlang quälen mich der Gedanken, dass Harry bei mir sein, mich festhalten und wärmen könnte. Aber er ist es nicht. Ich bin allein, die ganze Zeit.

Vor einer Weile, als ich meine - hm, Krise - hatte, da fühlte ich mich auch allein. Aber das ist Harry dann aufgetaucht, hat mich getröstet, mir zugehört. Das war alles so schizophren und so gut zugleich... Jetzt fände ich es nur noch wundervoll, wenn es noch einmal so wäre.

Die Krankenschwester versucht immer zwanghaft, etwas aus mir raus zu bekommen. Glaubt die ernsthaft, ich erzähl ihr was? Ganz schön naiv! Genauso meine Freunde. Sie kommen, versuche mich aufzuheitern und stellen mir permanent die Frage, warum ich denn noch hier liege. Auch ihnen erzähl ich es nicht. Sie würden meinen Vater informieren und der würde mich ins St. Mungo's einliefern lassen (wenn er mich nicht gleich umbringt).

Was mache ich nun mit mir? Ich glaub, ich sollte mich zusammenreißen. Mir ist nicht bekannt, dass sich Harry nach unserem - Erlebnis - (und schon wird mir wieder kalt und warm zugleich, ich hasse die Liebe!) tagelang auf der Krankenstation rumgedrückt hat. Aber mal ehrlich, das ist ganz bequem, wenn man von der chronischen Langeweile absieht.

In diesem Moment betritt Madam Pomfrey den Saal. Sie kommt auf mich zu und sieht mich dann mit strenger Miene an. „Ich denke, morgen können Sie endgültig gehen."

„Ich habe aber nicht das Gefühl, dass sich mein Zustand gebessert hat.", erwidere ich.

Sie mustert mich einen Moment aufmerksam. „Zugegeben", sagt sie dann, „Sie sehen noch immer nicht gut aus. Aber wenn Sie mir nicht sagen, was Ihnen fehlt, bin ich auch langsam überfragt."

„Ich weiß nicht, was mir fehlt.", lüge ich. Ist eine Krankenschwester inkompetent, wenn sie Liebeskummer nicht erkennt?

„Doch, ich denke schon.", widerspricht sie mir. „Also tun Sie was dagegen, das Leid kann sich ja keiner mehr mit ansehen."

Diese Frau provoziert mich!? Oh, ich möchte wetten, sie weiß ganz genau, was mir fehlt und macht sich still und heimlich lustig über mich. „Ich kann nichts tun!", rufe ich aufgebracht.

„Nein? Gut, dann greifen wir zu drastischeren Mitteln.", keift sie zurück und stürmt aus dem Raum.

Ich bleibe verwirrt zurück. Was hat sie denn nun vor? Seufzend lehne ich mich zurück. Was auch immer sie tut, helfen wird's mir nicht. Selbst Snape kann mir nicht dauerhaft einen Trank einflößen, damit ich wieder *normal* werde.

„Wer anderen eine Grube gräbt,...", denke ich und sehe weiter aus dem Fenster, in den grauen, wolkenbedeckten Himmel.

*

Ich habe mich mal wieder hinter einen Stapel Bücher in der Bibliothek verkrochen. Ich lerne zwar nicht, aber wen interessiert das schon? Ron und Hermine haben beschlossen, mich in Ruhe zu lassen, da ich laut Ron seit drei Tagen wieder „total durch den Wind" bin. Da könnte was dran sein... Aber ist das ein Wunder, ich denke seit Mittwoch wieder ununterbrochen an Draco. Okay, zugegeben, ich mache seit Wochen nichts Anderes.

Als ich Mittwoch Morgen aus dem Krankenflügel raus bin, wollte ich mich irgendwie nur noch begraben lassen. Plötzlich gefiel mir meine eigene Strategie nicht mehr und ich wollte zurück. Nun bin ich an einem Punkt angekommen, an dem ich sage, dass meine Strategie keine wirkliche war, sondern einfach nur Hilflosigkeit. Ja, sicher, ich bin verletzt, was Draco vor ein paar Woche mit mir gemacht hat, war unterste Kanone. Aber mittlerweile weiß ich doch, dass er mich auch braucht - und da laufe ich weg? Wie bescheuert bin ich eigentlich?

Über dieser Frage brüte ich seit Mittwoch Nachmittag. Seitdem überlege ich, ihn besuchen zu gehen und mich zu entschuldigen. Noch ist es einfacher, ihn zu erreichen, als wenn er erst mal wieder unter seinen Freunden ist.

Bisher habe ich noch nicht den Mut aufgebracht. Sitze nur hier rum und warte darauf, dass ein Wunder geschieht. Richtig heldenhaft...

Mir geht einfach zuviel durch den Kopf, ich bekomme überhaupt keine Ordnung in meine Gedanken. Zu aller Erst muss ich ständig an unsere gemeinsamen Stunden denken, seien es die, in denen wir uns liebten, oder in diesen Nächten, als wir nur redeten, oder... Dieses einfache Zusammensein mit ihm kann unheimlich beruhigen. Dabei ist Draco ja eigentlich recht temperamentvoll...

Doch auch wenn ich diese sanfte Seite an ihm kenne, hab ich noch längst nicht vergessen, was er mir angetan hat. Ich werde einfach nie verstehen, warum, wenn er es mir nicht irgendwann erklärt. Denn für so etwas muss es eine Erklärung geben. Er hat mich angeblich so gewollt und dann einfach wie eine heiße Kartoffel fallen lassen. Das macht doch niemand, wenn er verliebt ist. Oder?

Ich weiß nicht, zum wievielten Male ich an diesem Tag seufzend eine Seite in einem der vielen Bücher umblättere. Ich hab überhaupt keine Ahnung, über was ich hier sitze...

Wir haben einfach zu viele Gemeinsamkeiten. Früher konnte ich immer eine Runde fliegen, ein bisschen Quidditch spielen, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Selbst das geht nun nicht mehr, weil Draco auch Quidditch spielt. In zwei Wochen ist das Spiel gegen die Slytherins und Michael redet seit Wochen von nichts Anderem mehr, als dass ich Draco unbedingt vom Besen hauen soll. Ich glaub, wenn er das noch einmal sagt, fange ich an zu heulen. Wenn ich Draco berühre, nur sehe, werd ich zu große Sehnsucht bekommen, um irgend etwas gegen ihn ausrichten zu können...

Plötzlich fasst mich jemand von hinten an der Schulter. Ich zucke zusammen und drehe mich hektisch um.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Mr Potter." Madam Pomfrey. Ich hole tief Luft, um den Schrecken hinunterzuschlucken.

„Was gibt es denn?", frage ich so höflich wie möglich.

Im nächsten Moment bekomme ich erneut einen Schrecken. Draco! Ob ihm irgendwas zugestoßen ist?

Man muss mir meine Angst ansehen, denn die Krankenschwester schaut auf einmal so seltsam. „Würden Sie mich bitte auf die Krankenstation begleiten?"

„Was Ernstes?", frage ich sofort und möchte mich eigentlich nur nach Dracos Befinden erkundigen.

„Das denke ich schon.", antwortet sie recht emotionslos, was mir noch mehr Angst macht.

„Um wen geht es?"

„Kommen Sie.", antwortet sie nur, anstatt auf meine Frage einzugehen. Das finde ich nicht gut. Warum machen hier immer alle ein Geheimnis aus allem?

Schnell laufe ich hinter ihr her. „Geht es um...Draco?", keuche ich, als wir fast am Krankenflügel angekommen sind.

„Ja."

Ich zucke unter ihrem scharfen Ton zusammen und bekomme ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl. „Und was kann ich tun?"

Inzwischen stehen wir vor der großen Flügeltür.

„Gehen Sie hinein.", sagt die Krankenschwester zu mir.

„Ich bin aber nicht krank.", erwidere ich. Ich will da nicht hinein, wenn ich nicht weiß, was mich erwartet!

Da packt mich Madam Pomfrey am Arm und schiebt mich durch einen Spalt in der Tür, den sie zuvor geöffnet hat. „Sie nicht.", sagt sie. „Aber andere. Also tun Sie was!"

Dann stehe ich im Krankenflügel und starre auf Dracos Bett. Etwas tun?

Langsam gehe ich hinüber zu ihm. Er schläft wohl. Komisch, dass er bei dem Krach eben nicht aufgewacht ist.

Als ich nun so neben seinem Bett stehen, möchte ich mich zu ihm legen und ihn einfach nur noch festhalten. Gut sieht er nicht aus, irgendwie müde und so...unglücklich. Seufzend streiche ich ihn über die Wange. Es kann kein Zufall sein, dass mir gerade jetzt der Schluss von einem der Lieblingssprüche von Hermine einfällt: „... If you ask me if I love you, the answer is I do."

*

Als ich die Augen aufschlage, sehe ich als erstes Harry. Ich bin tatsächlich eingeschlafen?

Hey, Moment mal! Harry? Das muss ein Traum sein. Ich schlafe also noch immer. Ein netter Traum... 

Er lächelt mich an. „Hey..."

Ich lächle nur zurück und hebe ohne es richtig zu merken meine Hand, um sein Gesicht zu berühren. Er greift sofort danach und führt sie an seine Wange. Er ist so warm...

„Ich hab dich vermisst.", flüstere ich.

„Ich dich auch.", entgegnet er.

Nach kurzem Schwiege sage ich dann: „Das ist ein schöner Traum."

Da schmunzelt er. „Das ist kein Traum."

Verwundert ziehe ich die Stirn kraus. Kein Traum? „Das musst du mit beweisen.", erwidere ich.

Einen Moment sieht Harry mich überlegend an, dann beugte er sich zu mir hinunter und küsst mich. Das muss ein Traum sein! Aber es fühlt sich einfach viel zu echt an.

„Kein Traum?"

Er schüttelt den Kopf.

„Warum bist du dann hier?" Warum hab ich das jetzt gesagt? Bitte, geh nicht wieder weg, Harry, bitte nicht! Automatisch umklammere ich sein Handgelenk.

„Weil ich dich vermisst habe und mich entschuldigen will.", erklärt er.

Ohne ihn loszulassen und meine Augen von ihm zu nehmen, setze ich mich auf. „Ich glaub, da sollte ich gleich beginnen."

Langsam setzt er sich auf meinen Bettrand und sieht mich aufmerksam an.

„Ich hab mich so was von daneben benommen.", sage ich reuevoll. „Ich kann nichts mehr rückgängig machen, aber ich wünsche mir nichts mehr, als dass du das vergisst und mir noch ne Chance gibt. Das heißt..." Ich hole tief Luft. „...natürlich nur, wenn du noch was für mich..."

Er lächelt mich schrecklich süß an. „_Etwas_ wäre wohl untertrieben." Dann nimmt er meine Hand und betrachtet sie. „Draco, ich..."

Ich ziehe ihn einfach an mich und küsse ihn. „Psst.", zische ich dann sanft. „Du hast dir doch gar nichts vorzuwerfen."

„Doch, ich -" Er entzieht sich mir ein wenig und blickt an mir vorbei. „Ich hätte uns beiden die letzten Tage ersparen können. Aber ich musste ja den starken Mann spielen und dich einfach hier lassen."

„Und ich hätte dich nicht blöd anmachen sollen, sondern mich dir an den Hals werfen und hemmungslos schluchzen sollen, bis du bei mir bleibst.", entgegne ich todernst, muss aber gleich darauf lachen, denn Harry guckt zu drollig.

„Draco, ich meinte das ernst.", unterstreicht er.

„Ich weiß.", antworte ich und beuge mich zu ihm. „Hab ich auch. Und jetzt bitte, lass uns von vorn anfangen." Ich sehe ihn unsicher an. Ich kann ja nichts von ihm erwarten, was er nicht bereit ist zu geben. Und vor allem muss ich mich dabei fragen, ob ich mir das vergessen könnte. Ich werde es mir auch wirklich erst verzeihen, wenn Harry mir in die Augen sieht und sagt, dass er mich liebt.

„Wäre ich sonst hier?", meint Harry auf einmal und strahlt mich an.

Da ziehe ich ihn ganz auf mein Bett, bis er über mir liegt. „Womit hab ich dich nur verdient?"

Er kichert und küsst mich dann. „Du wirst dich noch wundern."

„Soll das ne Drohung sein?", will ich lachend wissen.

„Sicher." Dieses Grinsen!

Ich seufze zufrieden.

„Alles klar?", fragt Harry sofort.

„Jetzt schon.", lächle ich. Dann beginne ich langsam, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

„Draco, doch nicht hier!" Er fängt meine Hände ein.

„Überall.", lache ich und befreie mich.

„Nein! Draco!" Er kämpft richtig, doch eigentlich will er es ja auch.

„Und nur mit einem.", sage ich fest.

Da hält er inne und sieht mir in die Augen. „Draco..." 

Ich weiß ja, dass er mich will. Sanft streichel ich ihm über die Wange und ziehe seinen Kopf dann zu mir hinab. „You've been my first", flüstere ich, „and you'll be my only one."

ENDE 

.

~ ~ * ~ ~

.

It's the only thing that's  true

She loves every single Rewu

:o)


End file.
